The Wind Beneath My Wings
by Surrendered to Christ
Summary: Songfic to The Wind Beneath My Wings. Yugi reflects on his yami's death while listening to a song on the radio.


Hello all! This is a little angst fic that just had to be written. It's my first songfic, so I don't know how good it is. So please read and review! 

The fic's POV is kinda mixed up. At the beginning, it's normal. When the song starts, it randomly switches to Yugi's POV. Near the end, it's going to randomly switch back. I hope nobody gets too confused. If you do, I'm sorry, I' sorry. I'm sorry! Please forgive me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or "The Wind Beneath My Wings"

* * *

Yugi looked out at the bright, cheery world through a window from within his dark, gloomy room. At least, it felt gloomy. Which was funny because this room had always been the closet thing to his soul room the world could offer. It had always been a happy, comforting, place. This was where he would run if he were upset, and this was where he would go to relive a happy moment. The room had always seemed to shine in the time of darkness, and always smiled together with him. 

But not any more. And Yugi realized that the reason for this was because he was gone. Yami. His yami had been the reason that this room was always comforting. Because _he_ had always been here. This was where the two could talk, and spend time together with no interruptions. This was where some of the fondest memories Yugi had of his yami had occurred. This wasn't just his room - this was their room.

But not anymore. Never again would he hear Yami's voice in his ear, of feel the spirit's comforting arms around him.

A thick silence had settled in the room. Yugi couldn't bear it. It was so lonely and quiet, and …and…_empty!!!_ It wasn't right. Nothing was right anymore. He reached over, and switched on the radio on his desk, hoping to break the silence. A melody immediately floated into the air, wrapping itself around the violet-eyed boy. The words of the simple song made Yugi's heart clench. The tears he had been trying to hold back suddenly welled up in his eyes. The song was too painful. Yugi tried to turned the radio off, but found he couldn't. It was as if some force had paralyzed him, forcing him to listen.

_It must have been cold there in my shadow_

_To never have sunlight on your face_

Cold. Yes. It must have been so cold back then, in the millennium puzzle. He must have been so alone. And even after the puzzle had been solved, his existence wasn't known. He watched the world through the eyes of his host. He was in the shadows. Always in the shadows. Waiting, for when something would call him forth. And when his duty was complete, he would retreat, to wait again.

_You were content to let me shine_

_You always walked a step behind_

All the time people were congratulating me on my victories, you were watching, weren't you? But you never said a word. I feel stupid now. How could I have thought I'd have been able to win all those duels by myself? But back then, I guess the thought of an ancient spirit helping me would've been more bizarre. All that time, you were always backing me, no questions asked. Every step of the way. I owe you so much, Yami-kun. I wish you were back here with me.

_I was the one with all the glory_

_While you were the one with all the strength_

Stupid song. Keep rubbing it in, why don't you. I _know_ he was the one who did all the tough work. I _know_ all the glory went to me. I KNOW, dangit, I **KNOW**! Great, now I'm starting to cry. Dangit, Yami, why'd you have to go? I miss you!

_Only a face without a name_

_I never once saw you complain_

Wow. Whoever wrote this must've been a fortune teller who wrote it especially for me. "Only a face without a name." Heh. No matter what your real name is, to me. You'll always be Yami. MY Yami. But I know how badly you wanted to remember. You thought you were hiding your feelings from me, but I've felt snatches of your longing. And I suppose it must've been so hard. But you never complained even once. You were always so strong. It must've hurt not to know.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero_

_And everything I would like to be?_

I love you, Yami. You're everything I've ever longed to be. You're indeed my hero. You were everything I wasn't. Do you know how many times I looked at you and thought, "If only I were more like him!" I suppose not. You'd have told me I was perfect the way I was, and you wouldn't have me any other way.

_I can fly higher than an eagle_

_'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings_

When I was down, you lifted me up. When I help back, you pulled me forward. With you by my side, I could do anything. We were unstoppable, you and I. O, I miss you so much…

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_

_That I've got it all here in my heart_

So many people thought it was me that did all those great things. People questioned me, yes, but when we proved ourselves, they accepted it. They thought I, a high school child, could've done all those things by myself. People are so stupid sometimes.

_I want you to know I know the truth_

_I would be nothing without you_

But I know the truth, Yami. I know that without you holding my hand, none of it could've ever been accomplished. You lead me through the dangers, holding me every step of the way. Without you, I'd still be a weakling, picked on by everyone. But no longer. Look at me now, Yami. This is what you've made me into.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero_

_And everything I would like to be?_

You're gone now. But no matter how much time passes, I'll always look up to you. You're my Yami. You're my dark, the other part of my soul. You're my strength. You're my hero.

_I can fly higher than an eagle_

_'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings_

There isn't anything I can't do with you here…with me…

Yugi felt his tears finally spill out. They left wet streaks on his cheeks, and he made no effort to stop them. It felt good to let it out. It felt so, so, good. He only wished that Yami was still here. What he wouldn't give to have the spirit walk in and give him a hug, wipe away his tears, and whisper in his ear that everything would be fine.

"Yugi?"

The boy looked up to see Joey, Ryou, and Bakura at his room's door.

"Yugi, you ok?" Joey asked, concerned.

Yugi sighed, looking out the window once more. Ok? Would he ever truly be really ok again?

"Listen, Yugi," Bakura suddenly spoke up, causing Yugi to look at him. The tomb robber's eyes held a softness that were rare in them. The result was that he looked much more like his hikari.

"Yugi, no matter what happens, your yami will always be in your heart." Ryou said quietly.

"No matter what, you hear?" his yami continued.

"Did you really think he'd leave you?" Joey asked with a smile.

Yugi looked at them. And slowly, a smile appeared on his face. They were right, he knew.

Yami'll always be there.

_You are the wind beneath my wings_

* * *

Well, that's that. Do you wonder what happened to Yami? Hmmm…I do too... poor Yami!!!

Please Review!


End file.
